


A Shoulder to Cry On

by itstheodoor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Hallucinations, Other, Past Abuse, Racism, Schizophrenia, Suicide, Violence, Xenophobia, blaming the wrong god damned person, gender-neutral oc, huggle everyone, is it racism?, like i'm sorry kat i had no idea, people are mean, pretty sure it's racism, smol kat needs a hug, the writing that made me actually realize i'm a dick wow, transgender OC, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstheodoor/pseuds/itstheodoor
Summary: A series of one-shots around a ship between Sans and my friend Kat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitKqtEnderheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKqtEnderheart/gifts).



> Katheo (KitKqtEnderheart) needs a hug, please give them lots of hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a monster cares for a human very, very much, he'll go to Hell and back for them.
> 
> Fortunately, that's not necessary. The demons are all in their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Hallucinations

 

> katheoeh: they're here
> 
> katheoeh: why are they here
> 
> katheoeh: wHY WONT THEY GO AWAY
> 
> katheoeh: WHAT IS HAPPENING
> 
> katheoeh: help

A small skeleton slipped on his jacket, trying to keep them as grounded as possible until he could get to them.

 

> mesansmydemons: kat, what color is the wall?
> 
> katheoeh: white
> 
> mesansmydemons: what color is the floor?
> 
> katheoeh: beige
> 
> mesansmydemons: what color is your shirt?
> 
> katheoeh: blue

He let himself into the much-too-large apartment they had been abandoned in long ago. "kat?"

"Sans, they're here." Pinpointing their voice, he soon found them and held them close.

"i won't let them hurt you. it'll be okay..." He focused on their soul and forced the invading darkness of their struggles away from the gentle glow of their soul.

They had a unique soul. It possessed all seven traits, and while some were less prominent than others, Sans had seen it at every color at least once. It usually glowed green, like it was now. Most people saw them as a jerk or a freak; however, they were truly one of the kindest and most amazing people he had met. They had the patience to get to know everyone, the courage to fight for what they believed in, the integrity to do what needed to be done, the ability to persevere through everything life threw at them, the kindness that only came from broken trust, the sense of justice that could bring people who wronged them to their knees, and the determination to see everything fall into place exactly how it needed to be. Sans knew they could fight it off by themself, but he didn't want them to. He wanted them to know someone cherished them as much as they cherished everyone.

"are they still here?" he whispered, rubbing circled on their back.

"N-no." They pulled him closer in a feeble attempt at a hug. "Thank you."

Sans smiled at their slightly smaller form, returning the embrace as the warm, fuzzy feeling their contentment always brought washed over him. "you're welcome."

Their soul seemed to hum in happiness, one of the emotions they hardly seemed to have around others. Sans had known for a while they liked him, but after having an emotionally abusive boyfriend, a physically abusive father, a bad breakup, and several manipulative suitors, Katheo was having difficulty believing they even could love, much less did. They certainly wouldn't expect the response Sans was ready to give. After spending a mere few days with them, he had grown oddly protective. If someone so much as gave them an odd look, he'd have to resist the urge to tear them limb from limb. He hadn't realized why until their first hallucination.

They had mild schizophrenia, and while nothing bad usually came of it, they needed someone there to ground them. Sans had received a text about blood being everywhere and how it was their fault something happened and rushed over immediately to find them staring at nothing. The sheer panic in their eyes had made his metaphorical heart break, and that's when he knew he had fallen hard.

Kat, on the other hand, was struggling to process their emotions. Sans could make everything not as bad. When he was around, they fount it easier to fight the hatred, the hallucinations, just... everything seemed to be okay, even if only for a moment. They had felt empty for so long, and San had begun to fill the gaping void in their soul. They had begun to feel again. He made them happy, and they were determined to hold onto these emotions.

Sans noticed their soul beginning to glow a deep crimson and held them closer. He would do everything he could to protect them.

***You have befriended Sans. - *You have befriended Katheo.**

***He will now - *They will now**

**d i e  f o r  y o u .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small meeting story?  
> This all takes place over the course of a couple hours.
> 
> ~~also overbearing Theo comes from Kat flipping out at me because I was overbearing ooOOOPS trust me Theo's not trying to be an overbearing pile of crap he just wants the best for them and they don't care about that stuff~~

The day he met them was certainly a day to remember.

Two humans, the elder appearing around 25 and the younger appearing to be about 16, had paused in front of the monster bar, Grillby's. The elder human had paused when the younger man(?) stared wistfully at the bar. They chuckled and were about to waltz in when he began to sign.

[wait! what if it's monsters only? humans have anti-monster rules, so why wouldn't monsters have anti-human rules?]

Sans turned back to the bar and waved over a snazzily dressed fire elemental. "hey, grillby, you don't have a ban on humans in your bar, right?"

"...No... Why?..."

"a couple of humans want to come in, but one of 'em seems to be scared you'll kick 'em out."

The bartender glanced up to see the duo outside the door (off to the side enough to let others pass, but enough in view to catch the boy's signing) and waved Sans off. "...Do what you please..."

Quickly teleporting into an inconspicuous area, he shambled past the humans, "accidentally" bumping into one of them. "sorry!" he murmured, then glanced at the signing human. He (Sans was pretty sure both of them were guys at this point) didn't seem to be deaf, which was good. Lip-reading didn't work so well when there were no lips to read. "grillby's, huh? best food in town. if you want, i'll treat you."

The elder turned to his companion, grinning. "See, Kat? Told you they weren't anti-human." His voice was oddly high-pitched for an adult, but a large scar across his neck indicated that he had likely only damaged his vocal cords.

Sans feigned shock, giving them the best fake-stricken look anyone would see on a skeleton. "monsters? anti-human? my word, just who do you think we are, mr.'s?"

"Mr. and Mx. Kat is genderfluid. And honestly... I couldn't blame you. The way humans treat monsters half the time is inexcusable."

[i'm sorry we don't treat you better,] Kat glanced away sheepishly under the impression the skeleton couldn't understand him.

"it's no problem, kiddo."

The man cleared his throat as Kat grew even more uncomfortable. "They're-"

[it's fine, t.] They reached out to shake Sans' hand.

pfffffffflbrt.

Realizing they had both put whoopee cushions in our hands, Sans and Kat burst out into hysterical laughter. It calmed down soon after and Kat began to speak. "I'm K-Kat." They gestured toward their friend. "Th-that's Theo."

"They talk if they're comfortable, but tend to prefer signing if they're not." He slung an arm over Kat protectively. Maybe he was jealous.

"well, the offer still stands. want some grillby's?"

"Yes." Surprisingly, it was Kat who answered.

* * *

Throughout their eating, Sans learned two very important things.

"...What would you like?..."

"Chicken and swiss looks good. Kat?"

[just some fries.] After a slight pause, they added [and, if you have any, maybe some barbecue sauce?] It was an odd request, but then again, they were sitting next to someone who resembled their kind's dead and drank ketchup.

"They said-"

"...I know... Most monsters can understand sign language..."

"I-I'm sorry, sir! Most humans never even try to understand!"

"...It's fine... The usual, Sans?..."

"yep."

He crackled in amusement and turned to prepare their orders.

"Hey, Sans, do you know if mfdr fmd cmnmn mrdyn?" Kat had tried to shush Theo, apologizing profusely with their other hand.

"Kat! It's a serious issue! Just think of all the stuff you could eat!" They cringed and buried their face in embarrassment. "Does monster food cause allergies in humans if they're allergic to the human equivalent? Kat's not allergic per se, but they're limited on what types of foods and how much they can eat."

That explained how... small... they looked. Wasn't human growth dependent on their nutrient intake? They were about 5'5, which was average for some humans, but they seemed so tiny compared to others. Theo, at 5'8, looked almost twice as big as them. Sans was only 5'7 (fairly short for a monster) and even he seemed to dwarf Kat.

"i dunno. monster food is pure magic, so probably not?" Grillby returned with the food. "maybe grillbz'd know."

"Excuse me, Mr. Grillby, would you happen to know if a human who can't have a certain food would be able to eat it as monster food?" Theo seemed to be much more enthusiastic about this possible revelation than Kat, who pulled their hood up and tried to disappear.

"...I suppose they could... as long as they aren't allergic to magic..." Grillby pointedly ignored the nervous wreck trying to peacefully eat their fries.

"That's amazing!"

"...It's just magic..." He hurried to another group before Theo proved to be able to embarrass anyone more.

"Theo, please, j-just let it go." Kat nearly whispered.

"But-"

"they asked you to lay off." It took a minute for Sans to realize he had been the one to say that. After multiple glares, Theo backed down, digging into his meal.

* * *

Their soul ignited a bright yellow as they stepped directly in front of the gun and gently pushed it aside. “How. **Dare.** You.”

The attacker froze. It was honestly laughable watching Kat intimidate someone who could probably snap them like a twig.

“Please, let’s jus-”

“ **No.** They decided to mess with us. They. Are. Going. To. Pay.” Quicker than their companions could follow, Kat had turned the assailant around and disarmed them.

> **SANS > ACT > KAT > CHECK**
> 
> Katheo - 10 ATK - 10 DEF - 5 HP - 500 MP - 27 EXP - 1 LV
> 
> *Three for one. Do not approach.
> 
> **SANS > ACT > MYSTERIOUS ANTAGONIST > CHECK**
> 
> Merina - 30 ATK - 20 DEF - 40 HP - 5 MP - 600 EXP - 7 LV
> 
> *Unprepared. Shocked. Thoroughly boned.

It was best for the onlookers to leave before anything else sent horribly wrong. After all, society was still biased against monsters. Why else would someone wait outside a monster-run hangout with the intent to either capture or kill one? It was best to remain neutral or uninvolved, and leaving was the only safe option now. After all, it would be assumed Sans had started the fight, and he was not into more jail time.

Besides, justice traits always had a tendency to gain EXP on a rampage, and they seemed to be no exception.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Abuse  
> Suicide  
> A very angry adult who acts and sounds like a child being very angry and saying a lot of things he r e g r e t s  
> Death threats/murderous intentions

> iegittrash: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM

It was uncommon for Theo to not even try to punctuate. Something must be up.

> mesansmydemons: what did i do to who?
> 
> iegittrash: you fucker
> 
> iegittrash: kat is in the fucking hospital
> 
> iegittrash: THEY FUCKING OVERDOSED YOU ASSHOLE
> 
> iegittrash: AND YOU’RE GOING TO PRETEND YOU DID NOTHING TO THEM
> 
> iegittrash: THEY HAVEN’T BEEN SUICIDAL IN YEARS
> 
> iegittrash: AND YOU COME AROUND AND FUCK IT ALL UP
> 
> mesansmydemons: kat is in the hospital??
> 
> iegittrash: DUH
> 
> iegittrash: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ACTING SO CONFUSED
> 
> mesansmydemons: kat was suicidal?!
> 
> iegittrash: NOT ANYMORE FUCKASS
> 
> iegittrash: NOW THEY’RE GONNA FUCKING DIE
> 
> iegittrash: THANKS A LOT BITCH
> 
> mesansmydemons: i’m still really confused. what hospital are they at?
> 
> iegittrash: HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO CALM
> 
> mesansmydemons: do you really want to see me worked up? that can be arranged.
> 
> iegittrash: WHY ARE YOU NOT AT ALL UPSET
> 
> iegittrash: DID YOU EVER FUCKING CARE FOR THEM

Sans was having a hard time processing everything. Kat had never told him anything about being suicidal other than the occasional joke; suddenly, they were dying of an overdose…? It didn’t add up.

Well, no suicides ever truly added up, but this one really didn’t make sense.

> mesansmydemons: what hospital are they at?

* * *

This was no suicide. If it was, it was most definitely forced.

“How could you? They were HAPPY. Why would you ever even think about ruining that? Why would you b-”

At the implication Sans had ever laid a finger on them, he whipped around.

“I . W o u l d . N e v e r . H u r t . T h e m .”

“You were the only one possible! You were the last one gone last night, and I got the notice a few minutes aft-”

“‘Scuse me? Y’all gotta leave.” The nurse looked regretfully at the pair. “Afta this, y’ain't gonna be able ta get back in.”

“Why not?” Theo half-screamed.

“Y’ain't legal family, and her-”

“Their,” the men stressed.

“Her fatha’s callin’ her a gal, and she got the parts for it. Anaways, her pop’s threatenin’ a restrainin’ orda on ya if ya don’t leave.”

“I’d like to see you keep him out.” Theo stalked away, leaving Sans alone with the nurse.

“Ey, yer that guy from the T.V, ain’t ya? What’s ya name… ah… Sans, right? Ambassada’s uncle er somet’in’?”

“nope. never heard of him.”

“Y’ain’t the first ta try an’ fool me.”

“aw, shucks. anywho, i’m gonna skedaddle. restraining orders aren’t good, are they?”

“Nope. Though if ya were ta set up a contact, I wouldn’t report ‘em.”

With that in mind, Sans did, indeed, skedaddle.

* * *

> mesansmydemons: theo, we have a problem.
> 
> iegittrash: No shit, Sherlock.
> 
> mesansmydemons: what were their parents like?
> 
> iegittrash: Well, their birth mom just up and walked out when they were 11, though she was just neglectful anyways.
> 
> iegittrash: Their stepmom was a sweet little Asian lady. I think she was murdered not long after gaining citizenship.
> 
> iegittrash: Their dad was a piece of shit.
> 
> mesansmydemons: do they still live with anyone?
> 
> iegittrash: I thought they’d finally gotten out.
> 
> mesansmydemons: do they contact any family members?
> 
> iegittrash: Pretty sure their brother was the one who called 911, just a sec.

Seconds turned to hours.

> iegittrash: OKAY THAT WAS MORE THAN A SEC BUT I
> 
> iegittrash: this is fucking disturbing
> 
> iegittrash: okay if i send you something that is probably not child appropriate can you promise me not to do weird shit with it
> 
> mesansmydemons: yeah, what weird stuff would i do anyways?
> 
> iegittrash: [attach: evidence.mp4]

It was… Sans wanted to tear the man limb from limb.

> mesansmydemons: Theo.
> 
> iegittrash: YOU NEVER USE CAPS WHAT IS GOING ON
> 
> mesansmydemons: I  a m  g o i n g  t o  k i l l  t h a t  b a s t a r d .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop: dad  
> The nurse has a really heavy accent. Oops.
> 
> Stay tuned for Part 2 of Someone Hurt Them and Nobody is Happy with This

**Author's Note:**

> okay please note that they are okay with this and Kat even jokes about having a crush on him, if they asked me to stop I would


End file.
